<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second baby by MedievalEnchanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544213">Second baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted'>MedievalEnchanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valucille Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, Valucille, lesbian love, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie goes into labour, is the same thing going to happen as before? Or will this time around be happy and healthy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valucille Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt: Valerie and Lucille prompt: would you be able to do one where Valerie has another baby and introducing their daughter Patsy to the new baby?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lucille I can’t do this again - AHHHHHHHH! GET HER OUT OF ME!! NOW!” Lucille sat behind Valerie, as Valerie lent back into her wife's body, holding her hands as was giving birth to their second baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sister Julienne was delivering this one, she had everything ready on the side, Sister Julienne had one hand on Valerie’s knee and one hand between Valerie's legs feeling for her baby’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerie, I need you to push, and push hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>ittt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nurse Dyer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sister Julienne ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie took a sharp inhale of breath biting her lip as she gave an almighty push, squeezing tight on Lucille’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow - umm I mean come on Val, you can do it!” Lucille squirmed as she received a death glare from her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, you’re doing so well, your baby’s head is crowning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is? Sister Julienne, I can’t do this...no more. What if I’m doing it wrong?” Valerie blubbered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerie listen to me, your body knows what to do, you’ve said that to your patients so many times, and Valerie you’ve done this once already, this is your second birth-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But last time it went horribly wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. So like last time we will do everything to prevent any disasters, so you need to push again and with this push your baby should be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerie blew some air through her mouth, panting as she screamed out as another contraction hit “ARRGGGHHHHH - AHHHHHHH! LUUU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the cries of a new born baby echoed around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a girl? Really?” Lucille smiled, kissing the top of Valerie’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a girl.” Sister Julienne smiled as she cut her cord, passing her up to Valerie and laying her baby on her chest. Sister Julienne then placed a clean towel over the newborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any names?” Sister Julienne asked, as they waited for the placenta to come away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsie Atalia Dyer.” Valerie smiled. “Elsie after my grandmother and Atalia after Lucille’s mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sister Julienne smiled “That’s a beautiful name”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie suddenly held her breath, as her nose crinkled up, and Lucille took her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Valerie, last step of the way -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and last time this is the bit that almost killed me.” Valerie trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let's make sure that doesn’t happen, yeah? Just listen to me and be guided by your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie did as she was told, pushing gently as the placenta followed through. Sister Julienne put it in the dish and walked over to the table at the side checking it through and a few moments later with Valerie and Lucille watching sister julienne as they held their breath, waiting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Valerie and Lucille sighed with relief. Sister Julienne then did all the checks on Elsie and she was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a perfectly healthy girl, with a good set of lungs on her.” Sister Julienne smiled passing her back to Valerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four hours later, Sister Julienne had gone back to Nonnatus, and Lucille was greeting Patsy Mount at the door, who was carrying her two year old daughter in her arms and passed her over to Lucille.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you good for your Auntie Patsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Little Patsy grinned, her arms being thrown into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucille turned to her friend “How was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was brilliant! We had a lovely day, went for some ice-cream and we went for a walk in the woods, didn’t we? How’s Valerie doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s healthy, and we had a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so happy for you. I’ll pop back around in a couple of days, if you’re happy for me and Delia to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are. Val would love it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Patsy left Lucille and Patsy Dyer on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucille placed her daughter on the ground and kneeled down in front of her “Now baby, how about we go and meet your new sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss pwease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then petal.” Lucille took her daughters hand, walked up the stairs, one step at a time and knocked gently on their bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Valerie called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucille and Patsy walked into the room, and Patsy’s face lit up. Lucille then lifted her daughter onto the bed and sat her against the pillows next to Valerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your little sister, Elsie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she's a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both Valerie and Lucille chuckled “would you like to hold her?” Valerie asked her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy nodded her head excitedly, Lucille put a pillow underneath Patsy’s arms and then took Elsie from her wife’s arms and placed her into Patsy’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She pwetty.” Patsy smiled, and Lucille kept her hand underneath Elsie’s head and back. “I wove her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Valerie and Lucille felt more relieved than ever. Valerie and Elsie were healthy and Patsy loved her baby sister, what more could they ask for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>